


Aiding and Abetting

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, and by implied I mean they definitely are 100 percent, it's implied that the Junkers are lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: The Junkers blow up your favorite museum and helping them escape turns into a threesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I ever wrote a threesome.  
> Previously titled "You're the top! You're the Louvre museum!"  
> please visit my tumblr: http://spacioussmuthut.tumblr.com

You were on your way to the store to buy eggs when it happened.

  
A deafening bang was heard for miles, and the earth shook beneath your feet. When you look towards the source of the noise you see thick plumes of black smoke rising up, blotting out the sun and plunging the area in darkness. It couldn’t have been more than a block or two away, and you realize almost immediately that it was coming from the museum. 

  
You stand in horror, thinking about all the priceless art and artifacts that could potentially have been destroyed. You’re so occupied in your thoughts that you don’t notice everyone around you fleeing in the opposite direction. You stand there for what feels like hours, days, when suddenly you’re brought back to real life by the sound of sirens in the distance and… laughter?

  
You turn slightly to your left and see a man, a very tall man,  giggling and running up the street in your direction. When he comes closer you see it- one arm is carrying a large bag filled with small miscellaneous items, the other a crude contraption that looks like some sort of grenade launcher.

  
You immediately know it was him. He was the one who attacked the museum.  
Normally, when seeing someone who is obviously a dangerous criminal, you would run. But the museum was like a second home to you. It was a place you would go to spend hours in when feeling lost. You grit your teeth and ball your hands into fists. 

  
_“Stop!”_

 _  
_ As he runs by you reach out and latch onto his arm, which is cold and metal. The sudden jerk causes him to drop the bag, stolen art spilling out and rolling down the street. When you hear him growl you know you’ve made a mistake.

  
You’re shaking, scared out of your mind, but still able to choke out “I’m not letting you leave.”

  
He turns around. “The hell are you doing?” he yells, his voice gruff and thick with an accent you’ve only ever heard in movies.

  
After a few seconds you finally muster up the courage to look up at him, and…  
What you see can’t possibly be real. Sharp cheekbones and angular jaw. Broad shoulders attached to muscular arms. A Skinny torso, but obviously covered in a layer of muscle. And did that drop of sweat just pool in his navel and then drip down his-  
_who is this guy?!_

  
“You… You’re…” you stutter.

  
He flashes a toothy smile. “Terrible? Monstrous? _Scaaary?_ ” he asks, throwing his head back to let out a laugh best kept to someone’s nightmares.

  
“…handsome.” You finish. Though, now that you’ve seen the way his horrible grin splits his features you admit to yourself that he’s not _quite_ as handsome as you’d previously thought.

  
He looks at you, genuine surprise on his face. He grumbles and looks away.  
“Don’t fuck with a guy like that. S’not funny.”

  
“I… who are you?”

  
He squints and looks down at you ( _he’s so damn tall_ , you think to yourself) before crossing his arms. 

  
“Who wants to know?” he replies, trying to sound as pompous as he can.  
“The person whose favorite place in the world you just blew up!” you answer indignantly.

  
He purses his lips and fiddles with his fingers for a moment. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He says “It’s, uh…Well, y’know. Collateral.”

  
“Collateral?” you yell. “A wrecked car, a few broken shop windows- _that’s_ collateral! Blowing up an entire museum? That’s the farthest thing from collateral I can think of!”

  
“Already said m’sorry!” he huffs. “Besides, I didn’t blow up _all_ of it. Just a few walls, is all.”

  
You pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh. “Why would you even need to do that?” you ask.

  
“Treasure!” he answers simply, a huge and surprisingly gentle grin spreading across his face as he wiggles happily in place.

  
You look at him, this telephone pole of a man, who has gone from violent criminal to cuddly kitten in a span of mere minutes, and are more confused than you’ve been in a very long time.

  
“Really though.” You say. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

  
“Well, if you _must_ know,” he starts, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms “I’m the oh-so famous criminal mastermind known world-wide as _Junkrat!_ And, currently, I’m runnin’ from the cops and tryin’ to find my equally famous partner, Roadhog, who I’ve somehow lost somewhere.” He says and grins down at you smugly.

  
“Never heard of you.” You say, and watch as his face falls.

  
“Wh- ‘course you have! I’ve robbed banks! I’ve blown up whole neighborhoods! I stole the bloody crown jewels for fucks sake! I’m probably the most famous person you’ve ever talked to!” He yells. “Don’t you watch the news? Or read the papers? Or… talk to _anyone?_ ” he asks.

  
“Not really.” You admit. “I spend most of my time… _at the museum you just blew sky high!_ ”

  
He opens his mouth and is about to say something when the both of you hear police sirens, now very close and getting closer by the second.

  
Junkrat starts chewing on his fingernails nervously. “Fuck!” he yells. “Fucking fuck fucker! Here comes the cops, and Hog’s not here to help me! I’m fucked!” He curls in on himself and roughly runs his fingers through his hair, muttering ‘fuck’ over and over as he starts to shake uncontrollably.

  
You survey the area and thankfully know exactly where you are. For a moment you consider leaving him behind -he did wreck the museum you love so much after all- but decide you just can’t in good conscious when you hear him start whimpering pathetically, like a kicked puppy.

  
You grab his arm and start pulling him towards the street to the left of you. “Follow me, I know where we can go.”

  
“But- the _bag!_ ” he yells, trying to pull back.

  
“Bag of shit or your freedom, choose now!”

  
He looks at the items scattered about the side of the road pitifully before allowing you to pull him away.

  
You lead him along an alleyway, make a sharp turn to the right and point at a wooden fence.

  
“Over that fence.” You order.

  
He cocks an eyebrow at you suspiciously.  “How do I know this ain’t a trap? Why would you help me?”

  
“Because my idiot brain cares about you for some stupid reason.” You reply. “Now help me over the fence, beanpole.”

  
“My name’s Junkrat.” He replies, kneeling over so he can boost you up.  
You land roughly on the ground on the other side. Just as you start to dust yourself off Junkrat vaults over the fence and knocks you to the ground.

  
“Ow! You dumbass!” you say, rubbing your head.

  
“Sorry. Figured you’d of moved out of the way.” He says with a shrug, leaning over to grab your hand and pull you upright. “Where exactly are we?”

  
“A very small neighborhood with very small houses.” You reply.

  
Junkrat looks in the window of the home closest to the two of you.

  
“Looks like nobody’s here.” He says.

  
“They probably evacuated the area since it’s so close to the museum.” You say as you begin looking around. “But that’s good, now we don’t have to worry about them seeing us break into the sh-“

  
Your sentence is cut short by the sound of glass being shattered by a metal fist.

  
“What the _fuck_ are you _doing_ , Junkrat?” you yell, turning around to see him snaking his arm through the busted window to unlock the door.

  
“Gettin’ us inside, duh.” He answers, as if it’s the most obvious thing.

  
“I was going to have us get into the shed over there!” you say, angrily pointing at the opposite end of the yard.

  
“Ain’t stayin’ in no shed.” He replies, opening the door and peeking inside. “Was right about no one bein’ here! Now I can set off one of _these_.” He says, reaching into his side bag and pulling out a handful of colorful, spherical bombs. 

  
He pops a green one in his makeshift launcher and aims as high as he can, shooting it upwards into the sky. When it explodes it lets off sparks and releases a cloud of green smoke.

  
“There. When Hog sees that he’ll know to come here an’ get me.” He says, putting the rest back in his bag.

  
“What do the other colors mean?” you ask.

  
He thinks a moment. “Well, _green_ means ‘I’m safe, come get me,’ _red_ means ‘I’m not safe, come help me,’ an’ _black_ means ‘I’m gonna die, save yourself’. It’s a handy system!” he responds, smiling wide. “Haven’t had to use any black ones yet, obviously.”

“ _Obviously.”_ You repeat.

  
The two of you walk into the house, a small space with several small rooms- one a combination kitchen and dinning room connected to a living area, a very small bathroom, and a bedroom with its door closed.

  
“Cozy.” He says, inspecting the shabby couch in the living area.

  
“Yeah…” you reply, shutting the bathroom door so you don’t have to look at the mess inside. “I think I’m going to lay down.” You say, making your way to the bedroom.

  
“I’ll join you!” he says, jumping up and running to you.

  
“I’d rather you n-“ you begin, but he pushes right past you and opens the bedroom door.

  
Inside is a large futon covered in an unreasonably large amount of colorful, soft pillows with a few cute, fuzzy stuffed animals dotted about here and there. The family must share this room, you think.

  
Junkrat flops down on the futon and crosses his arms behind his head. “Softer than it looks.” He says. “You comin’ or not?”

  
You sigh and lay down next to him. “Wow. It really is softer than it looks. I like the pillows too.” You reply.

  
He beams at you before going quiet for a moment. Just when you think the atmosphere couldn’t get worse he looks over, making eye contact with you for two full awkward seconds.

  
“Were you bein’ serious earlier?” he asks, rolling over to face you. “When you said I was handsome, I mean.”

  
You squirm uncomfortably. “Yeah, I was. Let’s… not talk about it, though.”

  
“It’s just, I don’t think anyone’s really said that to me before.”

  
“Oh. I’m… sorry?”

  
“Nah.” He replies. “I don’t really care about that stuff.” He’s quiet for a moment. “Or _didn’t._ I think I do now, though.”

  
Your face is practically burning from embarrassment. You try hard to think about something, anything else, when suddenly he reaches out, gently touching your cheek with the tips of his fingers. You scoot over a little, leaning yourself into the touch. All you can think about is how warm his hand is, how soft his eyes are…

  
“You’re actually real pretty yourself.” he says.

  
_Oh god damn it._  

  
It’s like a switch has been flipped, and now you’re rolling over to put your own hands on him, running one through his hair and the other down his neck and across his shoulder.

  
“I hate you right now.” You say in a voice that clearly doesn’t have a shred of hatred or anger in it.

  
He smiles and leans his face closer to yours. You close the gap, softly pressing your lips against his. The two of you stay that way for a moment before he shifts his face to the side, giving himself a good angle to force the kiss deeper, and you push back happily. In your rush you accidentally clank your teeth up against his. You pull away after and try to avoid eye contact.

  
“It’s been a while.” You admit.

  
“We don’t have to.” He replies, and damn it he’s so fucking nice about it that it makes you want him even more.

  
You wrap your arm around his torso and lead him over until he’s on top of you, your noses almost touching and his warm breath on your face. It’s a bit sour but you couldn’t give less of a shit right now.

  
“Can you do it again?” you ask.

  
He presses his lips to yours again without a single word, and you open your mouth a little and lick at his lower lip, inviting him to do the same. His metal hand is gently massaging your cheek while the other roams down your body, coming back up to cup your breast briefly.

You push him away and take off your shirt, tugging on the straps of grenades around his shoulders to silently tell him to remove them as well. Soon your bare torsos are flush up against each other, flesh rubbing against flesh aided by slick sweat.

You’re moaning into each others’ mouths, hands grabbing at each other in a desperate need to explore, to feel. You slip your hand under the waistband of his shorts to give his ass a gentle squeeze. He giggles.

“You want ‘em off?” he asks.

  
“Yes.” You reply. “I really, _really_ do.”

  
He slips them slowly, sensually, over his bony hips, trying to put on a show for you. When they’re off his half hard cock bounces in the air, and you’re almost rendered speechless.

  
It’s quite possibly the best looking dick you’ve ever seen. Like a porn stars dick, but actually real and not edited in any way. It’s big, but not to the degree that it would hurt. It’s thick and flushed, precum already drippling slightly out of the tip.  
He catches you staring.

  
“You like that, eh?” he asks, gently pumping it a few times. “You want it?”

  
You pause a moment. Your eyes go from the less-than-attractive shaved spots on his head to his toothy grin and then down to his awkward posture. 

  
“You know what you’re doing, right? Like, you’ve done this before?”

  
He turns away. “Course I do!” he replies. “I’ve fucked like twenty- no, _thirty_ people! That’s all we do back home! When you ain’t makin’ guns or searchin’ for food it’s just one big orgy! Junkertown? More like _Fuckertown!_ ” he laughs. It trails off into a sort of awkward giggling when he sees the blank look you’re giving him.

  
“Alright, alright. More like two or three people. No time is a particularly good time to let your guard down like that. But that’s still two or three more than zero!” he says defensively.

  
You nod. 

  
“Alright. I trust you, then.” It’s only half a lie.

  
You slip out of your pants and pull your underwear down nervously. Soon you’re laying naked except for your socks on some strangers futon in someone else’s house, about to fuck an Australian criminal you just met a few hours ago. You try not to think about how weird that is.

  
He kneels down between your legs and rubs his fingers tentatively down your labia before gently massaging the tip of his finger on your clit. Your breath hitches when he starts rubbing you again, bolder this time. When he pushes his index finger inside you shudder at the sensation. He grins. 

  
“You want more of that?” he asks smugly.

  
All you can do is nod.

  
He starts thrusting his finger in faster and harder, adding a second and then a third, curling and scissoring them inside you. He starts rubbing his metal hand gently on your inner thighs, and soon you’re a writhing mess. When he feels like you’re wet and ready enough he stops.

  
“How’s about you help me get hard all the way, now?” he asks, scooting forwards and prodding the tip of his cock against your lips.

  
You open them and gladly take his length into your mouth, moaning as you run your tongue on the underside of his thick cock. It’s tangy with sweat and you swear you can taste soot on it, but the way he gasps and moans keeps you going. You wrap your arms around his waist, digging your fingers into the skin of his ass while he thrusts shallowly into your mouth. Junkrat braces himself on the wall behind you, shuddering and letting out hushed whimpers. You can feel him getting harder by the second.

  
“That- That’s enough.” He manages to say, pulling himself back and away from you. “Time for the fireworks to start, yeah?”

  
You nod happily as he positions himself before rubbing his cockhead against your entrance, inhaling sharply when he starts pushing in. It’s thick and hot and practically perfect. He stops about half way, looking up to read your expression. You grumble and wiggle, trying to push yourself forward onto him. He grins and pushes himself the rest of the way in, shuddering at the tight heat of you clamped around his cock.

  
He props himself up with his metal hand while his flesh one cups your cheek, pulling you into a deep kiss. You groan into his mouth as he speeds up his thrusts, rubbing your hands up and down his sides. He breaks the kiss and leans in, gently biting the juncture of your neck and sucking the flesh there until a nasty purple bruise has formed. You want to complain, but he starts laving it with his tongue before moving up to suck on another spot higher up. You pout for a moment before leaning in and biting his shoulder- not a nibble or a love nip, an actual, deep bite. His whole body stiffens as he lets out a deep moan.

  
“ _Again._ ” He begs. You oblige.

  
Soon the both of you are littering each others bodies with bruises and bite marks, trying to be somewhat gentle while still getting the desired sensations. He’s pounding into you now, lust fueled by the dull pain of blunt teeth against sensitive flesh. You rock your body in time with his, getting into a satisfying rhythm.

  
You wrap your legs around his waist, giving him a better angle so he can thrust himself even deeper into you. He reaches down with his flesh hand to pinch your clit, rolling it between his fingers while you gasp and shudder against him. He leans in as far as he can to lick and nip at your breasts, circling his tongue around your nipple at the same pace his fingers are circling around your clit.  
Pleasure is pooling in your gut, feeling like it will burst and overflow at any moment. One last, sensual lick along your neck and you’re coming, shaking and clenching against him as your orgasm rips through you. He moans, deep and long at the sensation of you spasming on his cock.

  
“I’m close.” He hisses. “Real close. Do you want me to-”

  
“Come inside me.” You shudder, moaning at the thought of him spilling into you.

  
One last whimper and then he’s thrusting erratically, moaning praises as he unloads his thick, hot cum inside you, filling you to the brim. He pulls out after a moment, spunk oozing out of you and running down your thighs. You hum at the sensation. He flops over onto his back next to you.

  
“That was good.” He says simply. “ _You_ were good.”

  
You’re about to tell him the same when you hear a crash outside followed by heavy footsteps.

  
“Fuck!” you whisper. “They’ve come back home. How are we-“ before you can finish your sentence the door slams open, revealing the silhouette of something giant and vaguely man-shaped.

  
“Hoggie! You found me!” Junkrat yells as he jumps up to run to the figure in the doorway. “I’ve been waitin’ for ya!”

  
He steps forward into the room, making the floor shake beneath his feet. He’s huge, in every way a person can be. He’s even taller than Junkrat, with arms like tree trunks and a massive body covered in fat and muscle.

  
He grunts and points to you. “What’s that?” he grumbles, his voice gruff and deep.

  
“Oh, her? She helped me hide.”

  
The larger man grunted again.

  
“Well, I was _gonna_ conk her out, but then she had to go and… _compliment_ me.”

  
He crosses his massive arms and looks at you. You hurry and cover your body with the blanket, trying not to let it show how terrified you are.

  
“Oh, let me introduce you!” Junkrat says. “This here is me bodyguard, Roadhog.”

  
You make the most convincing smile you can and wave shyly. You have a feeling you’re going to die.

  
“You’re naked.” Roadhog says to Junkrat before gesturing in your direction. “You two fuck?”

  
Junkrat beamed. “Yup!”

  
The room is silent. Roadhog sighs in annoyance.

  
“Was lookin’ forward to a victory blow.” he says.

  
“Well I can do you one better!” Junkrat replies, dragging Hog by the hand over to the futon. “If it’s ok with a _certain other person,_ ” he begins “we can have a lot more fun than a quick blowjob before goin’ back out on the road.”

  
“Doubt it.” Roadhog says, but follows Junkrat regardless.

  
You think about it a moment.

  
Well, it’s not like today is regular in any way. You may as well just go along with it.

  
“Ok,” you begin. “W-what’s the plan, here?” there’s a certain kind of nervousness to your voice that you hope the two of them don’t pick up on.

  
Roadhog just grunts and goes about undoing the complicated set-up at his crotch (is that a cage around his cock? Are those pants or overalls? You honestly cannot tell.) You hear another, deeper grunt and notice he’s managed to get himself out of his pants and you think you’re going to have a heart attack.

  
It’s quite possibly the worst cock you’ve ever seen. It’s not filthy or mutilated- just very, very big and very, very intimidating. Just looking at it makes you feel like someone is trying to tear you in half. There’s no way you’re letting that go inside you in any way, if it was even possible in the first place.

  
When he notices the look on your face he sighs. “Told you. Won’t work out. Too small.”

  
“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

  
“Too small.” He repeats. “And too fragile.”

  
“I am neither of those things!” you yell, getting more defensive than you probably should.

  
“Then prove it.” He replies, and you can hear the smirk in his voice.

  
Shit. He played you like a damn fiddle and you both know it.

  
You grumble and move closer to him, reaching out slowly to wrap your hands around his dick. You can barely reach all the way around it. He slowly rocks into your grasp, and you lean forward to give the head a quick lick. It’s warm, and you can feel his pulse in it. You suck as much of the head in that you can and are surprised when your tongue touches metal. When you pull back you see he has a simple silver piercing, the ball on the end in the shape of a cartoon pig head. This guy is way too serious about his motif.

  
“Cute piercing.”

  
“I picked out that one!” Junkrat chimes. You look in his direction to see him sat on his knees, watching intently.

  
“Do you intend to just sit there while I do all the work?” you ask him.

  
He pouts. “…No.”

  
Roadhog reaches out and grabs his shoulder, dragging him over next to you. “Get me hard. Work together. Play nice.”

  
Ugh. You hate the condescension in his voice. Junkrat, however, looks like he’s just been ordered by god himself and is quick to wrap his lips around the side of Roadhogs’ cock, working up and down his length. You sigh and do the same on the other side, your tongues sometimes stopping to mingle with each other. Your mouths together create a nice, wet hole for Roadhog that he starts gently fucking into.

  
Hog wraps his hands around your waists so he can get to the both of you at once. He takes Junkrats’ cock in one massive hand and begins to jerk him slowly, while the other massages in between your legs, huge fingers gently pushing inside you every few seconds. After a while he pushes both of you away and gently lays you down.

  
“W-wait! You wont fit in there!” you stutter, watching him line himself up. “I-I mean that thing only goes so deep! There’s no room!”

  
He snorts. “Wasn’t going to put it in.” he replies, rubbing his cockhead against your entrance.

  
“It sure as hell looks like it!” you yell.

  
Hog puts one finger up to the mouth of his mask. “Shh.”

  
You go to scramble away, but Junkrat is right behind you, and he wraps his arms around your torso to keep you in place. “Don’t worry about it.” He whispers, kissing you gently on your jawline. “He wont hurt you.”

  
Damnit. _Damnit._

  
Hog takes hold of your legs and spreads them apart, giving him better access to your cunt. He leans in and slowly starts rubbing his cock along the outside, slippery with your own juices and what was left of Junkrats’ cum. Each time he thrusts forward the piercing on his cockhead rubs pleasantly against your clit. Junkrat cups your chin in his hand and pulls you into a deep kiss, roaming his flesh hand over your torso. Hog starts thrusting faster, his breath hissing through his mask.

  
Suddenly, He stops and pulls away. “Let her go.” He orders, and Junkrat immediately untangles himself. “And you, lay down.”

  
You do as he asks, eyeing him suspiciously. He moves forward and suddenly his huge cock is slapped down right between your breasts.

  
“Squeeze ‘em and open your mouth.” He instructs.

  
Hesitantly, you push your tits together, engulfing most of his length. He pushes forward, his cockhead prodding your lips, which you open as wide as you can to take the first inch or so of him into your mouth. 

  
“Rat, go down and make her feel good.” Roadhog orders.

  
“Whatever you say!” Junkrat replies, positioning himself between your leg, fingering you roughly for a moment before pushing his cock in, fucking you as thoroughly as he can at the awkward angle.

  
Hog continues to thrust, speeding up until he’s panting, sweat running off his body and dripping onto you. The tip of his cock pushes itself into your mouth over and over, while you lick and suck at it as best you can. You’re so overwhelmed that you don’t notice when he pulls himself away.

  
“C’mere, Rat.” He says, dragging Junkrat over until he’s laying next to you. He pumps his huge cock for a moment before he comes with a grunt, splattering both of your faces in thick torrents of cum. “Hands behind your backs. Clean each other off.” He demands.

  
The both of you do what you’re told, licking Hogs’ hot cum off of each other, occasionally stopping you pull yourselves into deep, wet kisses.

Hog pulls his mask up a few inches, taking Junkrat in his mouth to roughly finish him off.

  
Soon Roadhog and Junkrat are dressing themselves.

  
“Thanks for a good time!” Junkrat says with a wave.

  
“W-wait!” you respond. “Take me with you!”

  
“What?”

  
“My life sucks! I’m a boring nobody! I have no friends! And the only place I ever go to just got blown up by the two of you! Please, take me with you! I promise I wont hold you back!”

  
They think a minute, before Hog shrugs. “Whatever. Hurry up and get dressed.”  
You’re ecstatic as you begin to dress yourself.

  
“Where’s your bag?” you hear Hog ask.

  
“Well…” Junkrat replies. “Sometimes stuff needs to be sacrificed in order to survive. Isn’t that what you say sometimes?”

  
Roadhog groans.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how you gave Hog a titfuck without him crushing you to death, so I'll leave that up to your imagination.


End file.
